


Kenshin/Ed - #28 - Sickness

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [34]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #28 of 50</p><p>Ed doesn't feel too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #28 - Sickness

Edward had woken flushed, with a faint sheen of sweat across his brow. At first, Kenshin figured it was because they had been lying in direct sunlight; the morning sun hit their window and amplified and even with the air conditioning on the room very quickly became an oven. He didn't seem off, just a little more lethargic than usual. That could easily be explained by the fact they'd slept very little - Edward had been in the mood to fuck Kenshin and he did so very enthusiastically.

There was no hot water in the shower, and that promptly put Kenshin into a poor mood. The house was very old and the water heater grumpy, but at least it usually chose the summer months to express its displeasure. He made his shower brief, tossing on a set of clean clothes. He stuck his head back in the bedroom but Edward hadn't stirred yet from the bed. Usually Edward was waiting impatiently for Kenshin to finish his shower and would occasionally just jump in with him. If they were feeling particularly amorous, the shower could go quite a bit long.

Kenshin frowned. "Ed?"

Edward lifted his head and blinked muzzily at Kenshin, then looked confused at the empty side of the bed. He ran his flesh hand down his face and sat up. "Shower's free?"

"Yeah," Kenshin said. "There's not much in the way of hot water though, wish I could say it's my fault."

"Good," Edward said. "I feel like I'm boiling, I dun't want a hot shower." He stumbled a little out of bed and frowned, like he couldn't quite understand what was going on with his feet.

Kenshin took a step forward in consternation. "Ed-"

Edward waved him off. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Too hot in here." He was watching his feet carefully though.

Kenshin caught Edward's arm before he could stumble into the door frame. He pressed his hand against Edward's forehead before Edward could turn his head away. "You're burning up."

"S'not scientifically accurate, been lying in direct sunlight," Edward muttered, trying to duck out from under Kenshin's secure grip and not getting far. "Lemme go, Kenshin."

"Okay, now I KNOW you're sick," Kenshin said sternly.

Edward scowled at him, then shoved at him with his automail arm. That was more than enough to make Kenshin let go, even not feeling well the strength in that arm was nothing Kenshin wanted to mess with. "What, I'm not allowed to say your name?"

"You never use my given name unless you're upset," Kenshin said. "Or in bed."

Edward screwed up his face to respond, then thought about it. "I should start using your name more so you can't use that against me," he said grumpily. "Anyway, 'm not sick. I just don't feel quite right."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Himura," Edward muttered. "I'm going to take a shower."

"If I hear you fall or make a racket in there I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the day," Kenshin threatened.

Edward paused, one hand on the wall and looked back at Kenshin. "Like you'd really let me out of your sight anyway," he said. Then, with a small, quirky smile. "Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled back, but didn't move until he saw the bathroom door close. He thought about sitting down outside the bathroom just to make sure, but then thought about Edward kneeing him in the side of the head when he emerged from the bathroom and decided it was a wiser idea just to go on and make breakfast. Either Edward would feel better out of the shower or he wouldn't, regardless Kenshin was going to feed him breakfast. He could deal with everything else after that.


End file.
